Library Lovin'
by prongsridesagain
Summary: It's time for a study date in the library with Lily but James has no real intentions of studying. James/Lily Sirius/OC One-Shot


James sat down on his bed and let out a long sigh. It had been an irritatingly hot and annoying day of classes and he knew he had a study date with Lily but he couldn't give a shit about anything right now. Throwing himself onto the bed and bouncing slightly against it, he closed his eyes to take a short nap until he heard someone laughing.

"Oh Sirius," Gemma's voice floated over him and he heard himself groan. "Stop doing that."

"Come on love, you like it when I tickle you there."

"Sirius, please."

"What color knickers are you wearing?"

"It's four o'clock in the afternoon!"

"So what? I'm always ready."

"I know you are, but I'm not doing this –" She stopped, James wondered why but he didn't want to open his eyes. "Look. James is here. Now we can't."

He chuckled, Gemma using him as the excuse not to shag his best mate. "James, you're leaving aren't you?"

"No, you can stay James. We're just going to study."

"Actually, I do have to go," he sat up, Gemma looking at him like she'd never forgive him. "You'll just have to hex him or something. I'm meeting Lily in the library."

"James, please, don't leave me here with him. He's insane."

"Sorry Gems, I'm off! Good luck with sticky fingers."

"You're mine now! Muhahahaha."

James shook his head as he closed the dorm room door, almost thankful for them because otherwise he would've been late. Grabbing his bag that he'd left down in the common room he headed off towards the library all the while trying to wake himself up.

Slightly jogging, he made it there in no time and got his usual glare from Madam Pince. It was as if she thought he came to blow the place up everytime he set foot across her hallowed place of worship. Giving her a big smirk and fingering the spines as he passed them, he laughed inwardly thinking of her wiping them all clean after he left. Can't have his horrible fingers touching her babies, right?

Walking up the steps in the back, he looked up and down aisles until he found her.

Her long red hair was bundled on the top of her head and held in place with a quill, the brown feather poking out slightly. Checking his girlfriend out thoroughly, his eyes went down her back and over the curved line of her hips and all the way down to the Mary Jane's on her feet. Letting out a slow wolf-whistle, she turned to give whoever did it a piece of her mind and when she saw it was him she just smiled.

"Took you long enough Potter."

"Sorry, I took about a five second nap and got here as fast as I could."

"A whole five seconds, hmmm? I bet you feel well rested."

"I could fight a troll with one arm and still win I'm so rested."

"Liar."

"Maybe."

She laughed a little, the sound music to his ears. "We need to find _The Salem Trials: A Wizard's Tale _for History of Magic."

"Right-o Captain!" He gave her a salute and then they looked.

He started on one side and she the other, but he skimmed over things much more quickly so he turned to her side. Coming up behind her, he stood close enough to feel the warmth coming off her body and to smell the sweet perfume sticking to her skin. His skin became clammy as he moved with her, barely reading any of the spines and all his senses focused on her.

"James, are you paying attention to the books at all?"

"Why, will their feelings get hurt if I say no?"

"Oh shut it…we need to find the book or we'll never get any studying done."

"I don't really find that a big problem Lily. In fact that sounds absolutely brilliant."

"Please, I actually care about my grades." She turned around to look up at him, her height putting her at a slight disadvantage. He loved how she looked so small.

"Do you really? Now that's brand new information."

"I cannot stand you sometimes."

"Again Evans, tell me something new."

"Okay, I will."

"You will?" He felt nervous for some reason.

"I will."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Tell me something new."

"I like your glasses."

He looked at her like she was crazy, her cheeks slightly red like she was embarrassed about this for some reason. "You like my glasses?"

"I do, yes. I think they're cute."

"Cute? I'm more of a sexy handsome kind of guy." He ran his fingers through her hair that had come out of the bun as her back rested against the bookcase. "Don't you think they're sexy handsome glasses?"

"No James, they're cute. Let me have them."

She proceeded to take his glasses right off his face and left him completely blind. Well, not completely, everything looked somewhat blobbish but he might as well be blind. He could just make out her putting them on her face and looking up at him with a smile.

"You have completely put me in the dark here Evans."

"You do have absolutely terrible vision. I wish you could see me right now, I bet I look adorable."

"I'm sure you do, but you've completely discombobulated me. Am I in the library? The Great Hall? Am I at home? Are you my mother?"

"James –"

"I'm lost. Oh Merlin, I think I'm dying."

"You overdramatic prat, here." He felt his glasses slide back into place and smiled at her happily. "I'm not your mum."

"Thank God for that, otherwise what I'm about to do would be really disgusting."

He brushed her lips lightly, his sticking slightly to hers as he pulled away only a little with the rich taste of her strawberry lip gloss now on his tongue as he licked them. James could hear her gasp a little, like she couldn't believe how good it felt, but before he could say anything her small hands were running along his neck and tangling into the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Kiss me again," she whispered, opening her pretty lips as he came down harder this time. She melted into him, his hands running up her back and pulling her into him until her breasts were crushed against his chest and he could feel her tremble.

James didn't know how long they stayed like that, lips to lips, kissing each other as if it was the only thing either of them had wanted forever. And he knew, in the back of his head somewhere, that Lily would probably smack him and tell him they should've been studying but he didn't care. He had her trapped between his arms and the bookcase and she was all his.

That was until someone cleared their throat really loudly and had them jumping apart.

"Public displays of affection are not permitted in the library." Madam Pince said before walking away.

"I've seen her make out with at least three books the hypocrite."

"James—"

"What?"

"We should be studying."

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

"Well it's true. What if it had been McGonagall or Slughorn? We probably would have gotten points taken off or something."

"It would have been worth it."

She blushed. "Even if that is true, back to the Salem witch trials."

"But they're so very dull."

"What would you rather do?"

"Why don't you take off my glasses and hide them somewhere on your person and I'll play 'Where's my glasses?'"

"Not as fun for me as it'd be for you."

"Oh come on Lily, you'd like it."

"I don't think so Potter."

"Fine, but we're snogging when we're done studying."

She gave him a big smile and nodded her head. "I agree."

"Good…now, how about them muggles setting us on fire?"


End file.
